martiallawfandomcom-20200214-history
Substitutes (episode)
Information "Substitutes" is the 13th episode of Martial Law. It first aired on January 23, 1999. Summary "A Colombian drug lord is in LA, plotting to kidnap his own son." --DVD description Synopsis The episode opens with Sammo and Grace--disguised as a rich man and his assistant--entering a store called Ritmo Latino, run by a man named Farkus. Terrell is just outside, posing as a sidewalk preacher, as backup. The detectives intend to arrest Farkus for dealing drugs. As soon as Farkus shows the drugs, Grace informs him that he is under arrest. There is a brief skirmish with him and a few of his men, whom he called for help. Seeing himself in trouble, Farkus offers Sammo and the others some information. He tells them that an infamous drug lord--Chava Rocha--is returning to Los Angeles, from Colombia. It turns out that Chava Rocha is seeking his son, Sean, who is currently in the care of his ex-wife, Donna. Donna meets with Lieutenant Winship and the team. Winship recommends that Sean be temporarily pulled out of school for his safety, but Sammo says that it will be easier to find Chava if Sean's routine remains the same. Thus, Sammo and Terrell go undercover at Sean's school as his teacher and the hall monitor, respectively. Meanwhile, Grace--under the name of "Grace Tong" goes undercover as the secretary of Chava's lawyer, Drew Simms. The team is sure that Simms is assisting Chava with his crimes, and think that he will be a useful source of information. From this position, she finds out that Chava has sent his men--Tino and Felipe-- to abduct Donna from the pie restaurant where she works. She calls Louis, who arrives just in time to save Donna. However, Chava's men manage to get away from him. Eventually, Chava Rocha arrives at the school's playground during recess, accompanied by Tino and Felipe. Sammo tells Sean to run inside the school for his safety. Sammo and Terrell confront Chava to arrest him, but he warns them that Tino and Felipe will start shooting at the children if the detectives try to interfere. Sean suddenly sees his father and happily goes to him. Satisfied, Chava and his men get into their van and head to Chava's mansion. Sammo and Terrell pursue them in Terrell's car, calling for the assistance of more patrol cars. However, when Chava passes by a black van identical to his own, they lose his trail. Back at his temporary home, Chava tells Sean that they will return to Colombia together. Sean is excited at first, but then doesn't want to go without his mother. Chava is disappointed. Meanwhile, Sammo and Terrell sneak into Chava's yard by going over the fence. Sammo is concerned that, if they call for back-up, Chava might be alerted to their presence. Finally, Sammo and Terrell make it into the mansion, where they confront Chava Rocha. After an intense battle, they defeat him, Tino, and Felipe, and see them arrested. Donna arrives and is reunited with Sean, who apologizes for his behavior. The episodes with Terrell giving Sammo a ride in his Porsche, asking him where he wants to go. Sammo jokingly states that he would like to go to Shanghai, to which Terrell replies that he doesn't have enough gas. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1